


Erwin x Reader Smut Book

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Lemons, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Read the rules to find out what won't go, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Volume 1▪《Erwin x Reader》|Requests: Open|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦A collection of Erwin x Reader one-shots doing various sexual things. THIS IS FOR 18+!✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Slow☆





	1. Rules & Requests

Rules

═════ ◈ ═════

\- These kinks/themes will not be written: Incest (Even if they are adopted), Rape, Underage, Blood Kink, Knife Play, Necrophilia (Or Zombie x Reader stuff). (list will be added to if need be)

\- All characters will be 18+

\- I will only do 4 parts of a smut if it is popular enough.

\- You may send in more than one request

\- I can delete a request if I want (sorry)

\- I have smuts set in a specific order for which they are published. So if I ask for requests and yours is later expect it to come later.

\- You may request multiple characters for a threesome or more, just specify which characters.

\- I will only do 3 repeat prompts.

\- I will do canonverse, AUs, gender swaps, etc. (just specify)

Requests

═════ ◈ ═════

\- For requests please comment them here →

\- I take many requests so there will be times that I close down requests.

\- Please be patient with me, it takes a while to brainstorm ideas then write them, that and procrastination. I am also working on multiple books at a time so just please be patient your request will be taken.

═════ ◈ ═════

Thank you for understanding!


	2. Doctor Erwin x Nurse Reader: Not On-Call

~(Y/N)~

I was busy enough as it is, but now I had to show one of the new guys around the hospital. He was a new neurosurgeon. An attending since the last one decided to move. Heading to the front doors late that evening I watched as he walked inside quickly to avoid getting soaked from the rain.

He was a rather large man, built with broad shoulders and strong arms. It was clear he worked out almost every day. His blonde hair swept in front of his face from the wind and his crystal blue eyes met mine for a moment before his full lips tug into a soft smirk. “Hi, I’m the new attending for neuro,” he informs.

“I’m (Y/N), I’ll show you around,” I say as I turn my back to him.

He walks up beside me and glances downward. He was tall too, the other nurses are going to swoon over him when they see him. “So you’re an RN here?” he asks.

I nod. “How long have you been here?” he asks.

I shrug, “A few years, I moved here four years ago.” I answer softly.

He nods at my response and continues to look around. I showed him where the operating room where and the emergency room knowing he’d be in there a few times depending on the situations. Next was the labs and supply rooms then the CT scanning room. When I thought I showed him everything we stop in the main lobby room on the third floor.

“Mind if you show me the on-call rooms? I’m afraid I’ll need to know where those are due to my position,” he says.

I nod and lead him down the hall. If doctors or nurses had the time they’d go into the rooms to rest, and a few other things if they had the time. Sighing I stop at the door then open it showing him the room.

~Erwin~

I step into the dark room looking at the bunk beds and single bed to my right. _Perfect it’s empty._ I look back at (Y/N) who stood outside the room looking down the hall. “Mind if you come in here for a moment?” I ask.

She looks at me confused before stepping in. I step up to her and shut the door. I didn’t want to admit it but being around this nurse made me think things that shouldn’t be thought in public. Not only was she stunning but her kind personality too made me attracted to her rather quickly.

“You wanna tell me why we’re in here?” she asks.

_Her voice too...damn her voice._ Before she could ask another question my hand grabs the back of her neck pulling her in towards me. My lips crash down on hers, my other hand rests on her face hoping she wouldn’t pull away and slap me, although I wouldn’t blame her. I was letting my emotions get the best of me, but it’s been so long since I’ve been with someone, I needed the release.

I pull my lips off after a few seconds to see what her reaction was. Would she hit me? Kiss me? I look down watching as her cheeks turn red. “That was some thank you,” she mutters.

I smile and run my thumb along her cheek. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to give you a _personal _exam,” I mutter.

“Yeah I think I could one,” she mutters.

Leaning forward with her in my arms I flip the lock so we wouldn’t be interrupted. While doing this (Y/N) pulls off the top of her scrubs. Smirking I reach around helping remove her bra. Once it came lose I rip it from her chest and toss it to the floor with her shirt. Leaning against me she kisses me again this time harder than the last.

~(Y/N)~

I had to admit Erwin was a gorgeous man, and the fact that I was going to get to sleep with almost seemed like a dream. Lifting me he turns sharply towards the single bed where he lays me down.

His mouth trails away from mine slowly making his way down my neck in search for my sweet spot. His lips crack into a smirk as he looks up at me. “Did you know that women have seven erogenous zones* throughout their body?” he asks as he kisses along my sweet spot making me whimper.

I didn’t answer his question but he still went in and began sucking at the spot that stimulated me more. “There’s one,” he whispers.

His lips trail down before latching onto my left nipple. I gasp softly while my head falls back on the bed allowing him to continue to show me each individual spot.

Not long after he switches treatment while his hands feel up my sides making me tremble. His tongue swirls around my hardened nipple before releasing it from his mouth with a soft popping sound. Then trailing back up his head stops and rests beside mine. “You ready?” he asks.

I nod my head and not even a moment later his hand slips under the waistband of my pants and panties. His pointer and middle finger slip between my folds gently rubbing against my clit. I shudder at the feeling as I turn my head to greet him with a kiss. I moan softly into the kiss before slightly gasping once I feel his fingers push into me. “Damn you’re all wet for me huh?” he mutters.

I nod my head, pursing my lips together I try to stifle my moans in case my co-workers walked by. “You want me inside you?” he asks, his was deeper and almost had a roughness to it. I nod my head quickly before maneuvering my pants off my waist along with my panties. Erwin rests on his knees and unbuttons his pants. Slipping them down just enough his cock springs out from his boxers. _Holy hell how-_

He chuckles. “Don’t look so intimidated,” he mutters.

I look at him with wide eyes. “I’m not I-” grabbing my legs he rests them on his shoulders.

“I assume there aren’t any condoms in here?” he asks.

I shook my head. “No, but I do have emergency pills, so as long as you don’t have any kind of disease then we should be fine,” I say.

“I’m clean, you?” he asks.

I nod my head. “I’m good,” I mutter. Smiling he nods and proceeds to enter me. I had never had someone so large before so once he was about halfway in I thought it was enough, but he kept pushing. I gasp at the feeling, he was going to break me.

Falling back onto the bed I look up at him meeting his lustful gaze. “Don’t break me please,” I whisper.

He hums softly still holding a coy smirk. Slowly he begins to thrust into me and I tremble with each thrust. Slapping my hands over my mouth I do my best to muffle the embarrassing sounds coming from my mouth. Tears build at the corners of my eyes at the slight pain, he was big, and it felt like he was tearing me apart but I didn’t want to stop because it was starting to feel really good too.

Grabbing my hands he pins me down to the bed, “Erwin~ I don’t want them to hear me!” I shriek as he pushes into me deeply.

“I don’t care~ You’re mine now, let them know who’s making you feel good,” he growls.

Pulling my hands out from under his I cup his face. Bringing him down I kiss him gently hoping it would help muffle the sounds. His hips continue to snap into mine deeply and gradually speeding up until he was mercilessly pounding into me.

The single bed was crashing against the wall only making it worse, now people were definitely going to hear us. “How are you feeling (Y/N)?” he asks, his tone sounded slightly concerned as he looks down at me with a completely different expression.

“Good- Really good~” I moan.

“And how would you feel if I told you that no other man can have you?” he asks.

I look up at him and smile. Leaning up I kiss him gently. “Take me out to dinner first,” I mutter against his lips.

Erwin groans softly as his hips sustain the same pounding pace. “I don’t think you’ll be able to walk after this. You might as well be my first patient after this,” he growls.

I let out a curt chuckle as I lay back on the pillows. “There isn’t anything wrong with my brain though,” I answer breathlessly.

He hums while sitting back. His hips continuously snapping into mine, the sound of skin slapping was one of many things to be heard apart from my moaning and his soft grunts. “Maybe not now but that brain of yours after this will only be able to think of me,” he says. I liked how confident he was, and I would’ve come back and said something but I was cut off by the rush of my orgasm ripping through me.

Gasping I lean up grabbing onto his broad shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as he snaps his hips into mine one last time riding out his orgasm. “Oh god~” I gasp.

When the high passed he and I both fell back onto the bed panting, sweaty and tired out. _I’m gonna have trouble walking out of here. _Laying there on my back looking up at the ceiling Erwin lays beside me doing the same.

“That was...interesting.” he sighs.

“Oh definitely.” I pant.

We both fell silent after that trying to collect our thoughts and regain our strength. After some time Erwin sit’s up and I look at his back. “I did mean it...and if you’d like I’m free Saturday, we can grab dinner then,” he says as he turns back to look at me.

I smile and nod. “I’ll make myself free by then,” I inform him.

He smiles gently before turning to me. “Good, but for now I need to be inside you again,” he tells me. Pulling him into my arms I kiss him roughly knowing I wasn’t going to be leaving this bed for a while let alone this room for the next hour or so. 


	3. Husband Erwin x Reader: Happy Anniversary

~(Y/N)~

I stood there in the master bedroom wearing the dress Erwin bought me today for our date night. It was our five year anniversary, I had been married to the tall blonde for five years. Standing there looking gat myself I let out a sigh. _Five years seem to go by so fast._

Then there was light tapping, my head turns finding my husband standing in the door all dressed up in a suit and tie. “You ready darling?” he asks.

Nodding I walk up to him, pulling his tie he leans down meeting my lips in a soft kiss. Releasing his tie my left arm wraps around his neck pulling him down further to deepen the kiss, Erwin chuckles softly as he lifts me off the floor.

_Who needs dinner._ After he lets me down he pushes me away. Licking his lips he smiles down at me while resting his hand on my waist. “We can continue this after dinner, get your shoes on,” he says, his thumb gently caresses the center of my back.

Pressing a wet kiss on my forehead he quickly walks away probably afraid I’d pull him back and not let him leave this time. I didn’t want to go out, but for Erwin, I decided to go, he said it was a nice place.

Getting on some shoes I rush out and catch Erwin’s hand as we step out the front door.

~Time Skip~

At dinner, I sat across from Erwin as we looked at our menus. Peeking above my menu I found my handsome husband looking at me already. I lower my menu, “What?” I ask.

He shakes his head and lowers his as well. “Nothing, you’re just beautiful,” he says softly. He always knew how to make me blush uncontrollably. Looking down at the menu with a cheeky smile. Then I felt his foot brush against my ankle. _He’s playing footsie._ I do it back to him but I slip my foot out of the shoe.

I watch his jaw clench, smirking at his reaction I retract my foot and slip it back into my shoe. Reading my head on my hand I look down at the menu again trying to decide what I wanted to eat. There wasn’t anything that caught my interest yet, so I flip the page.

While doing this I could feel a certain blonde man watching me with his piercing blue eyes. Glancing up I find him staring at me as I expected. As I sit back I watch his eyes slowly trail down to what he could see of my body. It was clear he was undressing me with his eyes, and to be honest I was already doing that.

Hell, if I had planned this evening, we wouldn’t have left the house. I would’ve ordered pizza and broke out the wine while we lay in bed naked having multiple rounds of hot erotic sex until we were both unable to do anymore. But I had to be patient, enjoy a fancy dinner with my husband before I could break the bed with him.

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks bringing us both back to reality.

I glance up and nod telling him my order. Erwin orders the same before turning his eyes to me. “So how was work today?” he asks.

“It was fine, same old,” I answer.

As we sip our wine we both smile to each other. Raising my left hand on the table our fingers intertwine, his large hands engulfing mine as they curl around my hand. Turning his hand so his palm was facing up my hand trails up resting on his forearm. “This is nice, we should do this more often,” he says.

I hum softly with a smile. “Yeah.” I trial off sounding like a schoolgirl in love, as I looked at my husband lovingly. While waiting for our food we made light conversation, when it finally got to our table we ate our food in peace and rather quickly it seemed.

We didn’t even bother having dessert because it was clear Erwin wanted to get home and carry on the night in our bed. Walking outside I feel something warm drape over my shoulders, Erwin had held the door open while also draping his coat over my shoulders.

Glancing back I smile timidly before grabbing his large hand, walking to his car he steps in front of me opening the door for me. My smile grows bigger although this was usual with him, he was always a gentleman. Shutting the door for me I quickly buckle myself in and turn to watch him open the door to the driver’s side.

As he starts driving away, his right hand rests on my thigh while he drives. I rest my left hand on top of his hand running my thumb along his skin. Even his thumb caresses the inside of my thigh making me tremble a bit. I needed him bad.

Luckily for us, we both got home before I could tell him to hurry up and floor it. I quickly rush out of the car and grab his hand as he exits too and rather slowly at that. Grabbing his hand I tug him back towards the house.

Knowing we had to unlock the door I spin around and grab at his tie again pulling him down to me. Jumping him my lips attack him ready to give in to the passion that was now commencing before we could reach the bedroom. “Woah-” he says in between kisses. Pressing me into the door, our lips move in sync as he kisses me deeply.

Stumbling around he fumbles with the keys until he stuck it into the keyhole and twists. Grabbing the knob he twists and pushes the door in making us both step in. Kicking the door shut he lifts me into his arms and my shoes fling off my feet. “Come on big Daddy, please your loving wife~” I whisper in his ear. He growls softly as he carries me away.

Coming into the bedroom he lays me on the bed, his arms wrap around me keeping my hips pressed against him. “Oh don’t worry honey, Daddy is gonna take good care of you,” he whispers.

I giggle softly as his hands feel up my sides, tailing up my arms he soon pins my hands to the bed. His face hovering above mine with a coy smirk. Resting between my legs the dress rides up, Erwin leans in capturing my lips in a quick gentle kiss. His colossal hands cover over my clothed breasts squeezing them gently.

His hands travel around my body along with his lips that were sucking at my neck. Once his hands were at my thighs his nails dig into my skin making me sigh. His right hand slips under my back grabbing the zipper to the dress. Leaning up he begins to pull the zipper down. Luckily for him, he’d only have to take the dress and my panties off.

While Erwin got to work on my dress I undo his tie, pulling it off from his neck I toss it to the ground and meet his lips in a tender kiss. Next, my fingers fumble at his buttons until one by one I finally reach the bottom and quickly push the shirt off his shoulders. Pressing myself against him I kiss him again before laying back down. Erwin then proceeds to pull the dress off of me, wiggling and lifting my hips he pulls it off.

His beautiful blue eyes devour the sight before him as he licks his lips ready for his second meal. Charging down his lips attack my breasts sucking and kissing them gently. My fingers run through his hair as I let out soft mewls. His hands were at my sides holding me gently in place. “More Daddy, please~” I moan.

Glancing down he looks back up at me while his lips were enclosed around my left nipple. With a soft pop releases it, his tongue trails down my body until he reaches the top of my panties. Before he could pull them off my foot presses into the front of his pants feeling his erect cock. He groans softly before looking up at me again. “You better watch yourself, darling, you’re gonna unleash a monster if you keep doing that,” he warns.

I bite my bottom lip at his lewd words. “Maybe a monster is what I want,” I mutter. He shakes his head and kisses over my clothed clit. Gasping softly my hips buck at the feeling of his lips down there.

“It’s our anniversary darling, and I want to take my time tonight,” he whispers. Nodding my head I watch as he slowly pulls my panties off, his eyes locked with my folds and soon his lips would be too. Slowly spreading my legs for him he glances up to meet my gaze, as I wait impatiently.

“Please Daddy, I need you,” I beg softly.

His long pointer finger brushes against the slit making my hips jolt slightly. “You’re rather sensitive tonight darling...has it been too long since I last made love to you?” he asks. I quickly not my head.

“Too long Daddy~” I sigh. He smirks and proceeds to push his pointer finger inside me slowly. Shuddering at the feeling I lay back while holding my legs up so he had a full view of my nether regions. Slowly thrusting in and out of my cunt he eventually adds a second. With long strokes my hips move in time with his fingers, almost meeting them halfway.

In little to no time, Erwin starts to pick up the pace until he was full-on finger fucking me fast. I could hear the wet sounds as his finger pump me. My legs shook as the knot became stronger by the second. “Erwin~ I’m gonna cum!”

Then suddenly he slows down making me groan in frustration, as I go to sit up his head dives down between my legs and his lips curl around my clit sucking gently while his fingers move steadily in and out. “Oh god~” I moan as I fall back onto the bed once more. Grabbing the sheets beneath me, I forgot the frustration and cum hard against Erwin's fingers.

My hips buck up as his fingers now rub quickly against my clit prolonging my orgasm making me squirt. “Oh, Erwin!” I shriek, my legs shook as the pleasure passed through me hard. Dropping my legs I turn on my side and grab one of the pillows to hold while I climb down from the intense high.

“Look at the mess you made honey,” Erwin whispers. Looking down at him I watch as he licks his fingers cleaning off the fluids. Grabbing my legs he pulls me close to him while still laying on my side.

I still held the pillow but watched as he undoes his pants in front of me. “Do you want Daddy’s hard cock?” he asks.

I nod my head. “Yes, Daddy,” I whisper.

Leaning forward he kisses the side of my head. “How bad?” he asks.

Quickly I turn on my back and look at him desperately. “So bad Daddy~ My pussy needs to be filled with your cum!” I plead. His body tenses at my dirty words before taking his cock into his hand.

“Well said honey,” he mutters.

With no warning, he pushes his thick cock into my tight pussy. He starts slowly allowing me to stretch out a little more but once he was able to move with ease he didn’t wait any time fucking me into the bed. With both my hands resting against the bed his hands intertwine with mine. Looking down at me with nothing but love and lust in his eyes his hips snap into mine making me moan louder.

I was still very sensitive from him fingering me that the knot was building fast this time. But I managed to hold out just a little longer so he could cum with me. “You like it when Daddy makes love to you on the bed?” he asks.

I nod my head. “I do Daddy~ Don’t stop!” I beg.

His right and releases mine and cups my face. Leaning down he smiles gently before kissing me on the lips. I whimper into the kiss as my free hand rests on top of his that held my face. His thrusts were not only fast but incredibly deep, I didn’t think it was possible for him to be this deep.

After his lips break away from mine he remains within proximity to my face. “You’re not on the pill anymore right?” he asks.

A weird question but I nod. “Y-yeah?” I answer.

He smiles and nods before thrusting faster. “Ngh~ Damn...that’s good because I’m gonna cum inside,” he says.

Laying back I moan softly. “D-do you want me- Ah god!” I moan, I was just about to cum but he slows down wondering what I had to say.

“What?” he asks.

“D-do you want me to get the plan B ready?” I ask.

Smiling he shakes his head and starts to move faster again. “N-no honey. I want to have a child with you,” he says. Leaning down he releases my other hand and I wrap my arms around him.

“Then give it to me big Daddy! Cum inside me!” I shriek.

Not long after we both finally came together, his cock buried deep inside me and I could feel him filling me up. He groans softly before landing on top of me exhausted. My arms remained wrapped around him holding him close to me. His hot breath hitting my skin sent shivers down my spine. “I love you,” I whisper.

Turning his head he looks up at me tiredly. “I love you too.” Jolting up he kisses me one last time before we both lay there on the bed. “And happy anniversary darling,” he whispers.


End file.
